Playing with Pairings
by Nia River
Summary: Inspired by my discovery of a HP pairing generator. Step 1: generate a random pairing. Step 2: write something for this pairing, no matter how unlikely the couple seems. Step 3: repeat the previous steps whenever the mood strikes me.
1. Ficlet 1

**Posted**: 3 April, 2011

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

**Author's Notes**: For those interested, the 'Harry Potter Pairing Generator' I used can be found at: www. angelfire. com/stars2/fireandice/generator. html (remove the spaces). Also, pairing/s will be identified at the bottom of the chapters, so as not to spoil any possible surprises, though by the time you reach the end you'll of course have figured it out.

**Warnings**: Nothing too racy, I expect, but I will throw out warnings for: super-weird pairings, slash, femslash, and het.

* * *

**Random Pairing Ficlet #1**

She strode briskly through the Hogwarts gates, pulling close her winter cloak, and wrapping her fur stole tighter beneath her chin. It was unseasonably cold, even for October. She'd much rather be back at the manor, ordering an elf to fetch her hot chocolate, a secret indulgence of hers. It was really quite plebeian, at least the way she preferred it. No fancy spices, just heaped with sugar and topped with garishly coloured marshmallows.

She shook off her musings and sped up her pace. She could have her common comfort drink when she returned home. For now, she had business to attend to. Important, terrible business. Draco was going to be heartbroken when he heard, she knew, but there was nothing for it. It was done, and now all that was left was to inform her son, a task she insisted on taking upon herself. Her dearest Draco deserved better than to hear it from an, at best indifferent and at worst gleeful, professor.

"Cissa?"

Narcissa halted, head whipping toward the familiar voice. She felt her breath catch as she took in the dark curls, round cheeks and full lips. Merlin curse it all, but she should be over this by now. It had been _decades_. She pushed down her feelings by forcing herself to focus on flaws. A mess as always, she thought to herself, rumpled robes, and cheap ones too, dirt beneath un-manicured nails, a vine twig caught in curly hair. She almost managed to fool herself that she didn't actually, strangely, find these things endearing for this particular person. Enough, anyway, to keep her expression cool and composed.

"Professor Sprout," she greeted in return, pretending her heart didn't ache at the way her aloofness clearly caused hurt. "It has been some time since I've seen you."

"Yes, the battle of Hogwarts," Pomona replied, "and not for years before then." She was fidgeting in that way Narcissa remembered meant she had something to say, and was worried how it would be received. "What brings you to Hogwarts today?"

"Draco. They've reached a verdict and…" She trailed off, and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry Cissa," Pomona said, still knowing her well enough it seemed, even after all this time, to read her well.

"Thank you," she said, but secretly wondered 'are you really?' before chastising herself. Poe had never been the petty sort, not like Narcissa was. "Unless there was something else, I'd best continue on."

"Actually, there was a reason I stopped you. I wanted to ask- to tell you that-" Pomona cut herself off, and Narcissa wondered what the woman wanted to tell her, that could make her stutter as she hadn't done since fifth year. "It's about Draco."

"What?" She was immediately alert with motherly concern at the mention of her son. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"No! No, not exactly, just… do you know Neville Longbottom?"

"Longbottom?" Narcissa blinked, confused by the non sequitur. "Yes, of course. The boy who slew Nagini, the Dark Lord's familiar. He was a thorn in the side of the Carrow siblings too, when the Death Eaters ran Hogwarts, from what I've heard."

"Yes, an exceedingly brave young man," Pomona said proudly. "Not always so though. He was the most nervous boy you'd ever have met, till about the end of his fifth year. Stuttering when he spoke, flopping his spells, too afraid to make friends. But a genius in Herbology."

"It sounds like you're describing yourself, as a young witch."

"Yes, exactly!" Narcissa was a bit taken aback by the force of the response, but remained silent. Pomona continued, saying, "And your Draco, he's so very much like you at that age."

"Yes, for all that he looks like his father, and idolises the man to the point of imitation, his personality has always been mine at heart."

"Exactly. Neville- Neville is me, Cissa. And Draco is you. And history…" Pomona stared at her with a sorrowful look. "I fear history is repeating itself."

"Are you saying…?" She trailed off, unable to finish the words, feeling stricken by the mere implication.

"Yes. At least, I'm fairly certain. I've seen the secret looks, and the little touches they try to hide. But when you've been in their position, you tend to notice these things. I'm sure you remember how it is."

A flash of memory: an out of the way classroom, wandering hands, laughter and kisses and… love. "Perhaps I do."

"And I understand Draco has been contracted to the younger Greengrass daughter?" Pomona asked, letting the 'like you were to Lucius' remain unsaid and yet perfectly clear.

"Astoria," Narcissa said, and watched as the woman who once, and perhaps even still, meant so much to her became even more distressed at the confirmation.

"Please Cissa, please speak to your son," Pomona plaintively begged of her. "Don't let him continue on, not when nothing will come of it." 'Like you did to me,' Narcissa could almost hear. "Neville will be devastated." 'Like I was.' "He's braver than I am. Stronger. He might recover, find another to be with, but he might just as easily not, and spend the rest of his life alone and regretting." 'As I have done.'

Narcissa swallowed hard and looked away. Regret swamped her, and sadness. And guilt too, though it hadn't been her fault. Not really. A marriage contract was a marriage contract, and to defy it would have meant exile from family, fortune and society. Narcissa could not bring herself to accept such a fate, and in doing so had consigned the woman she loved to heartbreak. Herself, too.

When finally she looked back, it was into eyes that begged, not for their own happiness, for the chance for that which was long since lost, but rather for the happiness of another. Those eyes begged her to do something, before things went too far, and the Longbottom boy was hurt as she had been. And he would be, Narcissa knew. Draco was a good, obedient son, and would honour the contract.

"Very well." She nodded. "I'll see to it."

"Thank you Cissa." Pomona said, relief and gratitude clear in her tone.

Narcissa tightened her stole which had come loose again, nodded once, turned on her heel and headed off. She had taken no more than a dozen steps before halting and looking over her shoulder. The other witch was still stood there, watching her departure with a wistful expression that Narcissa could quite relate to.

"I am sorry Poe," she said impulsively. "I wish things could have been different." And then she continued her way up to the castle before the other could reply.

Ten minutes later, watching from the shadows, Narcissa was holding back tears. At the other end of the corridor her son and Longbottom were ensconced in a seat beneath a beautiful stained glass window. She'd never seen her baby boy so happy, so tender, so… so in love. Oh yes, he was very much in love, just like she had been. It was a surprising, unconventional pairing, like she and Poe once were, but similarly no less genuine for that fact.

Resolve filled Narcissa. She had a promise to keep to an old love. She said she'd 'see to it'. But, she'd never said how. Pomona probably expected her to do as she had begged, and instruct Draco to break things off. Narcissa felt that she must love her child far more than her own parents had ever loved her, for she couldn't bear to go through with such a thing.

She knew what she had to do. She would have to interrupt them. Draco needed to know that the courts had come to a decision, that Lucius was bound for Azkaban for actions during the war. And then… well, then she would head back to the manor, sit down with a mug of plebeian hot chocolate, and dig into the family paperwork. She wished to cancel a marriage contract, and with Lucius imprisoned, she now had the authority to do so in his place.

History would not repeat itself, not for her precious son. He would have the love she was denied.

* * *

Pairings:_  
_- Narcissa Malfoy / Pomona Sprout  
- Draco Malfoy / Neville Longbottom

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	2. Ficlet 2

**Posted**: 11 June, 2011

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

* * *

**Random Pairing Ficlet #2**

"Bad weather we're having, don't you think Nick?" Charlie winced as soon as the words escaped him. Was that the best he could do? Comment on the weather? Then of course, he made it even more pathetic by adding, "Very wet."

"Yes, rain does tend to be that way, non?" Nick said, eyes sparkling with amusement and a sort of knowing that made Charlie flush. Said flush wasn't at all helped by the faint French accent that, since meeting the man and hearing it spoken, Charlie had come to find unbearably attractive. He really owed Bill an apology for scoffing when his big brother went all dopey about his wife Fleur's accent. "As for bad, I don't know that I'd agree. I've always loved thunderstorms. They're sort of _exciting_, don't you think?"

"'Exciting', huh?" Charlie managed to say, though his voice was choked. Well, who could blame him really, with the innuendo behind that word? Or maybe he was just imagining it. Wishful thinking, perhaps? Feeling even more flustered, and doubting himself now also, he abruptly changed topics. "So, how goes the research?"

"Very well," Nick said, face lighting with an almost demented academic zeal. Charlie somehow found this endearing rather than disturbing, which was only proof, he admitted to himself, that he was hopelessly infatuated. "I've already proved two of my theories correct and am near to confirming the third. Soon, there will be another three known uses of dragon's blood."

"That's it!" Nick raised a seductive- no, it was a _questioning_ eyebrow, Charlie corrected himself, even if the gesture did send a shiver down his spine. Nick raised a _questioning_ eyebrow at his sudden exclamation, so he hurried to explain. "I finally remembered where I'd heard of your study before. Didn't Dumbledore do some work on discovering the uses of dragon's blood? I'm sure I remember reading about it in his obituary in the Prophet."

"Yes, he did. Albus's death was a great loss to the world, the magical academic community being no exception. He was a good friend and I enjoyed working with him. He'll be missed." Nick sounded sad, in a quiet sort of way. Charlie wondered how they'd come to know each other and work together, when Nick was so much younger. He didn't ask though, not liking the idea of making this man more melancholy. "Although," Nick said, perking up and looking at him with teasing amusement, "one would think that as a man who has dedicated his life to these noble beasts," and he nodded toward the window, through which dragons could be seen soaring amongst the storm clouds overhead, "you would have figured this out sooner, non?"

"Well, I, ah- I've never been much for that sort of thing," he admitted sheepishly. "I know what they eat and what they can't; sleep cycles, life cycles and reproduction cycles; how to heal them when they're ill or injured; and a million other things. But anything that doesn't relate directly to care and handling?" He shrugged, a bit sheepishly. "No clue."

"Ah well, we all have our callings. Mine happens to be alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"Yes. Have you not figured it out by now?" Nick asked, looking amused again. "Merlin knows I've given you enough clues since I arrived at the reservation-"

"What clues?"

"-because I make it a point not to get involved with someone unless they know who I am. Secrets and lies are never a good basis for a romantic relationship."

"Romantic relationship?" Charlie swore his voice hadn't squeaked like that since he was fifteen. "Did you just say-"

"You have to put together the clues first Charlie, before you give me a response." Nick laughed then. "Though I'm guessing, from that fiery blush, that I'll be pleased." At the words Charlie only went redder. "Come on now," Nick urged, stepping closer to him. "You know I'm an alchemist currently interested in the uses dragon's blood. And that I worked with Albus who, coincidentally, was involved in discovering the first twelve uses with an alchemist partner. And finally, an extra clue, 'Nick' is not my full name, but rather a sobriquet."

Charlie's mind worked slowly, almost reluctantly, as though unwilling to believe the conclusion it was coming to. Dumbledore's obituary, where it mentioned his research with dragon's blood, had also mentioned his partner hadn't it? He strained his memory and recalled the person: alchemist, Nicolas Flamel. But it couldn't be! He'd heard about Nicolas Flamel from Ron and his two friends, when they'd once explained about their first year adventures. Flamel was supposed to have lived for centuries!

"But you're not old!" he objected. Nick looked about Charlie's own age actually. And _very_ fit. And then Charlie remembered something else Harry had added to the tale. How Flamel's miraculous Philosopher's Stone had been destroyed, and with it that which kept the man alive. "And you're not dead!" Oh, and hadn't Hermione mentioned a wife? His stomach churned at the thought, and he added another blurted comment. "He's married!"

"Yes, I am old," Nick said patiently, stepping closer still. He rested a hand on Charlie's arm and the redhead shivered. "But I look good for my age, non?" And he winked. "Benefits of the Elixir of Life. Keeps a body young and handsome. As for not being dead, once again, the Elixir helps there."

"But I heard your stone was destroyed. Ron, my brother, he's friends with Harry Potter, and they told me about rescuing it from You-Know-Who years back, and how it was destroyed afterwards."

"A ruse," Nick said dismissively, but with a slight, self-satisfied smirk. "Dumbledore spread a little false information for me, as a favour to this old friend, as well as to keep Voldemort from continuing to seek it. It worked perfectly. And as for the marriage comment, Perenelle Flamel is not my wife, she's my sister." He shook his head. "Why everyone seems to come to the other conclusion I'm not sure."

"Oh," Charlie said, feeling quite relieved.

"So now that you know who I am, and are assured I am unmarried…" Nick stepped closer again. They were now so near that their bodies brushed from thigh to chest. Charlie's heart raced and his breathing was heavy. He suddenly realised Nick's breathing was much the same, and the eyes looking into him were dark with intent. "Now that all that is understood," Nick continued, "perhaps it's about time you did something about this attraction we have and kiss me."

So Charlie did.

* * *

Pairing:_  
_- Charlie Weasley / Nicolas Flamel

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


	3. Ficlet 3

**Posted**: 30 June, 2011

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in this story that is recognisable from the Harry Potter books, movies, etc. Everything else however (eg. story plot, original characters, etc.) stems from my own imagination and belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not profiting financially from this story in any way.

* * *

**Random Pairing Ficlet #3**

"Cedric?" a soft voice called. "Where are you?"

"Over here."

Cho jumped and stifled a shriek, spinning to find him directly behind her, standing in the shadows.

"Don't scare me like that," she chided, looking about nervously. "Honestly, isn't this all a bit dramatic, secret rendezvous in the library at midnight?"

"Dramatic?" He feigned offence, then grinned at her in that adorable way he did, eyes twinkling and dimples showing. "I was going more for mysterious, thrilling, maybe even…" and one eyebrow waggled suggestively, "romantic?"

She giggled, charmed despite herself, and stepped forward to finally kiss him in greeting. He met her kiss with enthusiasm, with passion and intensity, like he'd been without for so long and was desperately yearning for her touch. It was always this was with their secret meetings. During the light of day the kisses were sweet and fluffy, but at night they were all dark and sultry. Cho suspected the dangerous, might-be-caught aspect of it all exited him, but couldn't complain, not when those night-time kisses made her shiver so.

Finally he pulled back, looking at her through lidded eyes, and groaned.

"Oh, but you tempt me so," he growled, and there was that shiver of hers again. "As much as I'd like to keep just doing this, and believe me I really would, we do need to get some work done if I'm to survive this Tournament."

"And win," she immediately piped up, insistent and confident. "I really think you can win it Cedric."

"Thanks," he said, looking once more like her cheeky-bashful boy of the daytime, until he cupped her cheek and kissed her once more, quick but deep. "I really do appreciate you agreeing to help me out with this."

"I'm your girlfriend Cedric, of course I'm willing to help you. Though admittedly, we usually do the work in the daytime, and save our night-time meetings for…" she grinned and blushed a bit, "well, for more fun stuff. Not getting bored with me are you?" she asked, voice trying to sound teasing, though she feared her insecurity shined through.

"Never," he said, staring into her eyes, and she felt her cheeks positively burn at the intensity of the regard.

"So, ah," she coughed delicately, glanced away, and looked about, "where do you want to…?"

"Follow me." He took her hand and led her weaving between library stacks, until finally they reached a study area set in a nook beneath a window, moonlight shining down on a table already set with quill, parchment and books. "Here. Sit. So, let's go over what we've done so far, shall we. Do you want to do the honours?"

"If you'd like." Cho accepted the proffered quill and parchment. Dipped quill in ink and let it hover. "Do I just…?"

"Just start writing. What we've planned so far and all that. I think I need it all written out to go over, to help it sink in and all, help me organise my thoughts, that sort of thing." She nodded in understanding. He continued. "Only if I do the writing I know I'll miss something, and I hate having to correct myself." He pouted. "I'm pants at the ink-erasing charm you know. Always end up with stains and scratches."

She laughed. "Yes, I know, I've seen some of your essays. So, second task, first we decided on the bubble-head charm…" As so she chattered and scribbled away, rather in her Ravenclaw-element as she quickly made notes, until she felt it had all been covered. "I think that's it. Can you think of anything…" she trailed off, upon looking up to find Cedric staring at her with dark eyes, "else?" she finished faintly.

"There is something," Cedric said, plucking away her quill, "so very fascinating," and he took her parchment, "about you Miss Chang, when you go all," a wave of his wand and everything was floated onto another table out of the way, "Ravenclaw, brilliant-minded, and oh-so-clever." Then, daringly and with a dangerous grin, causing her to gasp, he transfigured the nook area into bed. "It's such a turn-on."

And then he was kissing her again, those desperate wanting kisses. Cho barely noticed as hands wandered upper her calf, then thighs, dragging her robe with them. When they reached her hips they tightened and she was rolled to the middle of the bed. She realised suddenly that she was beneath Cedric, him resting between her thighs, her robes rucked up to her waist. But it felt too good to even think of objecting.

..ooOOoo..

Half an hour later, clothes returned to their rightful places and study area to its original form, he walked Cho back to Ravenclaw tower. He left her after one final kiss, deep and claiming, and two whispered words.

"_Secretus_. _Obliviate_."

Dazed, she wandered into the tower, memory of the night's meeting altered such that she remembered nothing but the tryst. No tournament studying, no going over plans for the second task, just kisses and… well, a great deal more. More which, thanks to the secrecy charm, she would never mention to _him_. Only to he.

He stifled a chuckle, heading back towards his own rooms. Well, that had been a profitable evening. He'd accomplished his task of discerning the Diggory boy's progress, and as a bonus, had spent some time enjoying the pleasures of a beautiful young witch, something he'd been without for far too many years, thanks to his hated father.

Spotting the Hogwarts clock through a window, he saw it was fifty-four past the midnight hour. He had only six minutes left, so he hurried his pace. The potion would wear off soon, and he needed to get to his chambers before it did. Then he had to write his Lord with a progress update, get some scant sleep, and wake up in the morning to take his Polyjuice (Moody this time, not Diggory), and spend another day teaching dim brats.

And in the evening… well, perhaps Barty could arrange another meeting with the lovely Miss Chang.

* * *

Pairing:_  
_- Barty Crouch, Jr. / Cho Chang

* * *

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint).**


End file.
